


Colors

by thundercracer



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I know it's kind of short but i like how it came out, Kanon/Kaoru implied? kind of, Not really angsty but some softness, Soulmate AU, colorblind soulmates, if ya squint, when will i be able to write more than tiny one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: In a world of black, white, and gray; meeting your soulmate sparks color into your life. Shirasagi Chisato wants nothing to do with it.





	Colors

Shirasagi Chisato didn’t know what having a soulmate necessarily entailed. Had no idea what things she should expect or prepare for. Of course, she knew the age old textbook definition given to them since they were old enough to walk;

 

“Your world will be in hues of gray until you meet your soulmate. Then color blooms into your world!”

 

Everyone knew that. It was just common knowledge. People saw in black and white - monochrome and bland. Until, one day, they got to see “colors” once they met their soulmate. Easy as pie. 

 

But what did that even mean, really? 

 

Were colors even anything to be so excited over? Surely it was the same as any other day; the same way to see the world, basically. She’d heard that things were much more vibrant with color. More lively, somehow. Just… how, exactly, she had no clue. 

 

Chisato didn’t think colors would affect her all too much. Not that she really wanted - or even  _ needed _ \- a soulmate to begin with. It was somewhat uncommon for soulmates to actually meet, anyways, but everyone had one. Or so they were told. 

 

_ I don’t need someone like that dragging me down. _

 

She’d been trying so hard with her acting and performing career, she didn’t need something as frivolous as a lover taking up her time and energy. Chisato had heard that romantic partners were emotionally taxing and quite exhausting. Well, those statistics usually came from non-bonded couples, anyway… Most non soulmates were rather unhappy in other relationships. But still… 

 

“I’m worried about you, Chisato…” Kaoru chided one day, as the two were forced to spend time together. Chisato cursed their parents for having regular get togethers and making the two girls spend ungodly amounts of time around each other. “It’s one thing to be okay with not having a soulmate; there’s nothing wrong with that! But it’s different when you’re actively trying to avoid finding them.”

 

_ There she goes again _ , Chisato lamented to herself.  _ Acting as though she knows everything when she knows _ nothing. 

 

“I appreciate your concern,” she lied easily, ignoring the grit of her teeth, “but it’s simply unnecessary. Not all of us need soulmates, after all.”

 

Kaoru gave her a disbelieving look before dropping the subject, once again. As she had many times. Chisato didn’t know why she kept pestering her. Kaoru had met her own  soulmate and decided to constantly tell Chisato about how wonderful colors were. If they were anything like what Kaoru was telling her about them, they must have been over hyped. Kaoru tended to over exaggerate every little thing, so this must be the same. 

 

Chisato was perfectly satisfied with her world of grays. At least, that’s what she told herself. It’s what she wanted to believe. 

 

She didn’t want to begin craving a world outside of her own monochromatic one. Otherwise it would be much too painful when that never became a reality for her. So, instead, she told herself and everyone who knew her that she was perfectly fine with gray, thank you very much.

 

She hid her desires away and lied even to herself. Chisato was nothing if not a talented actress, after all. So much so that even she began to believe herself. Until she saw a shock of bubblegum pink hair and she nearly sobbed with relief. 

 

Her soulmate was lovely. Pink was the first color that invaded her senses. The sakura were pink. The sunset was pink. Aya was pink. Aya’s blushing cheeks quickly became Chisato’s favorite color. And how she allowed herself to finally bathe in the sweetness of pink. 

 

Maruyama Aya had always wanted to meet her soulmate from day one. She longed achingly for the day where she could meet her beloved and have their worlds enveloped in bright, shining colors. How romantic!

 

She envied those who had their soulmate already. Most of her friends from work or school had already met their soulmates. Even Kanon had met her soulmate! 

 

“I still can’t believe you met her!” Aya lamented, enthusiasm overriding jealousy of her friend and coworker. “What is it like?”

 

Kanon smiled patiently, “Well… You start slowly… which I’m glad for, because it would be overwhelming if that weren’t the case.”

 

“Oooh,” Aya breathed, trying desperately to even imagine it. “What colors did you see first? Not that I really know what they would look like…”

 

“Lots of purple.”

 

“What color am I?”

 

Kanon smiled. “Pink.”

 

Aya spent her days wondering what “pink” and “purple” looked like. “Blue” was a completely strange concept. She imagined green was something immense. But then she  **_saw_ ** “yellow” and her life changed forever. 

 

Long tresses of golden yellow hair stood out, vibrant, against her dull and boring world filled with varying shades of gray. She felt the tears before she heard a gasping sob as she rushed forward to the girl that was meant for her. 

 

“You’re here!” she sobbed, fluttering joy hammering against her rib cage. “It’s you!”

 

The girl smiled, a quivering, unsure thing. “It’s me!” Aya felt a little less silly for crying, as this other girl was silently allowing her own tears to roll down the curve of her cheek. 

 

Yellow was warm and bright! Yellow was happy and lovely like sunshine. She saw pretty shades of yellow in daisies and carnations. Beautiful songbirds were yellow! Chisato was yellow; and Chisato made Aya feel warmer than the sun’s light ever could hope to.


End file.
